Ready or not, here I come!
by Miss Aqua-chan
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy and Charle went on a job request to stay at an old mansion. They got bored of nothing to do and decided to have a game 'inside' the mansion, a game of hide and seek, but who's going to seek? Bad summary, Good story :D


A/N I made this fanfic when my family wanted to spend the weekend at my Grandfather's house… and of course, I got bored, so I decided to make this :D. By the way, I forgot where I got the plot, I think someone told me a story like this or I watched it from a movie XD… well anyway, enjoy~! Sorry if there are mistakes, English isn't my main language XD. Review please!

* * *

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy along with Wendy and Charle went on another job request at a town not far from Magnolia. They were asked to stay at an old mansion there, the owners were out of the country and the caretakers were on a vacation for the weekend, the only ones left were the caretakers' children. It was about dusk when all of them became bored because they had nothing to do there.

"Why did we take this job again?" The pink haired dragon slayer sighed as he lied down on the lower large branch on a tree near the little cottage where they were supposed to stay for the night.

"Well, I needed the money for my rent… and for the repairs on my furniture that you destroyed yesterday!" The blonde celestial mage yelled at him.

"Hmmm… why don't we go in the mansion?" The blue cat suggested while eating (yet another) fish in his mouth.

"I don't think we should." One of the caretakers' children said, Rhea, who is an identical twin to Lea. They both look the same; they both have brown curly hair and hazel colored eyes. You can only tell which is which by the color of their clothes; Rhea always wears a blue colored one while Lea always wears a pink one.

"Why is that?" The white cat said as she sat next to the blue haired sky dragon slayer.

"We don't know either, we've never entered the house before, and our parents forbid us to go there." Lea said while taking a bite from an apple she got from a nearby tree.

"Hmmm… come one, why not? There's a first time for everything, right?" Natsu grinned, as he leaped from where he was lying down.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said, enthusiastically.

"Why won't your parents let you enter the mansion?" Wendy asked the twins.

"We don't know either."

"Well then, let's go!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed.

_Well, why not…Maybe their parents just won't let them enter the house because they're allergic to dust._ Lucy thought to herself and stood up and followed Natsu and Happy. The others went along with them and walked along the stone path in the forest like compound. But still, the twins still have some worry in their eyes.

* * *

"Wow, when was the last time you cleaned this place?" Charle smirked as she looked around the mansion that was full of dusts and spider webs with all the furniture covered by white cloth.

"So… what do we do now?" Lucy asked.

"How about a game?" Happy suggested.

"Let's play hide and seek!" One of them twins exclaimed.

"Who's going to seek first?" Wendy asked.

"I'll do it." Suddenly a cute little girl, about the age of 8 came out of nowhere.

"Okay well then let's start." Natsu grinned.

"Okay… 1, 2, 3…." She said as she hid her face on a wall and started counting.

"So… is that your little sister?" Lucy asked the twins.

"Little sister? What're you talking about?" Lea exclaimed, confused.

"We thought she was with you. She was always next to you guys ever since you came into this compound!" Rhea exclaimed, really, REALLY afraid of what's going to happen next.

"8, 9, 10… ready or not… here I come!" She said as she turned to face them. And all of them saw a very scary face, not like the one they saw earlier that looked so sweet and innocent. And all they see now is a little girl with very pale skin, blood stains on her white dress, and cuts and blood all over her body. All of them screamed as hard as they can and ran into different doors and hallways in the mansion, they were terrified of what was going to happen. The little girl chuckled an evil laugh and went into the direction where Lucy went.

* * *

Lucy ran as fast as she could. Her heartbeat was faster than she had ever imagined, she felt her heart skipped a beat when she saw the terrifying apparition. She opened 2 large doors revealing a dusty and dark room that seems to be the kitchen. She hid under the large dinner table with a table cloth that reaches the floor of the room. She was silently crying under the furniture, for she was afraid at what might happen to her if the ghost had heard her wails.

Then suddenly, there it is. It entered right through the large doors dividing the main hall and the kitchen. Lucy took a peek under the tablecloth. She can see that, whatever it is, it was looking for her. It looked over at the cabinets, under the sink, everywhere, and then it suddenly left through the wall. She gave out a big sigh thinking that it might be gone and closed her eyes to think for a moment. When she opened them, she saw her; she saw the ghost sitting in front of her, face to face. It was the scariest thing that she had ever seen. Then suddenly everything turned pitch black.

Natsu ran faster than he ever he had. He knew that there was no way to fight that thing because he had already realized that it was a ghost. He held Wendy's hand to protect her, because he knows that he's the only one there for her right now. For Natsu, Wendy was like a little sister to him. They opened a door near a corner and saw a flight of stairs with a couple of steps that looks like, leading to a storage room. He didn't know what to do, in all of Natsu's life, this is the first time that he was very terrified. They looked around to find a place to hide, and they saw a pile of boxes in a corner of the room.

They suddenly heard some wood creaking; they peeked into some of the crannies between the boxes and the cloth that covered it. Then they saw the little girl, going down the steps of the stairs. She looked around and walked near the boxes where Natsu and Wendy hid. Suddenly, some of the antiques fell down and broke to pieces on the floor on the other side of the room. She came closer to where it is and saw that it was just a mouse, and then she left.

"I-is it gone?" Wendy whispered to Natsu.

"I think so…" Natsu breathed deeply and stood up a little to check if it was _really_ gone.

"Okay… c'mon… let's go." He said as he helped Wendy get up.

"What're we… going to do?" She sobbed. Natsu didn't answer her question and just explored the room, like he was looking for something. Then he found a large trunk, perfect for a kid to hide.

"Okay… here's the plan, I'll go and get the others, while you stay here." He pointed to the large trunk that he found.

"I'll come and get you in an hour, if I don't come back by then, find a way to get out of this place." He explained.

"Wha-what?" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I promise… I'll be back." Natsu assured her. And she just nodded. Both of them suddenly heard someone scream, it must be Lucy. Natsu quickly opened the trunk and Wendy agreed to get inside the trunk because of the circumstances they're in now. He left Wendy in the room alone, but he was sure that she'll be safe there.

A few moments later, she felt a bit uncomfortable. She felt something really hard, and kept touching all over it to figure out what it was. Then that's when she realized that it was a skeleton! She screamed as hard as she can, no one heard her. She tried to open the trunk but was no use it must've been locked. And later, after a couple of tries, it was no use; she can't use any of her magic to get out either. So she just sat there and waited and thought,_ I-it's just a pile of bones, Wendy; it can't do any harm, right? _Shetold herself and tried to calm down.

* * *

Rhea and Lea ran as fast as they can through the halls of the mansion. They realized that this is why their parents wouldn't let them enter the mansion. They were so afraid that it seemed like they were running forever. They climbed up to the 2nd floor. They opened the door farthest from the stairs. They looked around the room for a place to hide, it looked like a bedroom. Rhea opened the door of a large closet in the corner and got inside. Lea followed her in, too.

"Find your own place to hide." Rhea told her sister, with panic in her voice.

"But-"Lea was about to say something but she heard some footsteps coming nearer, and nearer to the room. Rhea quickly closed the closet door, leaving Lea outside. She panicked; she saw the large bed in the middle of room and crawled under it. A few minutes later, the ghost walked inside the room, Lea saw its legs, pale and covered with blood stains and cuts. She saw it walk around the room. She tried her best not to scream.

Meanwhile, Rhea was also trying her best not to scream too. She took a peek in a hole in the closet. She saw it walked pass it, she covered her mouth not to yell, and she sobbed silently and rested her back on the wall and closed her eyes, thinking about why did they went inside the mansion, when their parents already told them not to. She suddenly opened her eyes to see the closet wide open by a strong force. Before she knew it, she came face to face with it. She felt her heart skip a beat, she screamed as hard as she can and suddenly, her mind went pitch black.

Lea saw her sister being dragged away by the apparition; she really tried hard not to scream.  
_Why? Why is she doing this? What does she want from us?_ She thought to herself with tears falling down from her face.

* * *

"Wha-what're we… going to… do?" the white cat said as he panted heavily from flying all over the mansion and in the end both of them were in the mansion's green house.

"I… I don't think I can fly anymore… I already wore out my wings." The blue cat faintly chuckled while lying down on the ground to rest

"Come on… we still have to find the others." Charle said.

"Do we have to?" Happy asked. Then suddenly, they saw a figure of little girl on the large translucent window of the wall that separates the green house and the mansion. They realized that it was the ghost, so both of them went into different directions in the greenhouse. Charle hid in a large bush in a corner near the entrance, while Happy 'hid' behind a small tree with a very thin trunk on the other side of the room. (A/N yes, he is totally visible XD.)

A few minutes later, the little girl entered the green house. It walked around the beautifully carved stone path between the shrubs and plants; she saw the blue cat in the farther part of the room. She slowly walked towards it, and in no time at all, it was already face to face with Happy. The blue cat thought that the apparition didn't see him, so he stood still.

"… Boo!" She said with her emotionless face and in an instant, the optimistic and happy-go-looking cat fainted.

Somewhere in a bush in corner of the green house, Charle was planning on hitting the idiotic blue cat for what he did, but more importantly, she was worried about Wendy, she had a feeling that she's not safe. As soon as the ghost left while dragging Happy by the tail, she jumped out of the bush, and opened the door that leads to one of the mansion's halls. She saw no sign of the ghost, so she opened her wings and flew out because she was already recovered by a little rest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu was running in the mansion's halls, searching for any of his comrades, even though it was already covered by dust and webs, the carpeting was still beautiful, he hid behind a wall before continuing into the path and to take a look at the surroundings if the ghost was coming near him. Then he saw from a far a little girl, he realized that it was one of the twins, Lea to be exact, as he can tell from the shirt she was wearing and called out her name. She looked back to where the voice was coming from and saw Natsu walking closer to her.

"Natsu…" she wailed as she turned her face to him.

"Where's Rhea?" He asked her

"I-it… took her…" she said between sobs.

"Come on lets go find the others."

"Natsu!" A voice suddenly came out from the end of the hallway, it was Charle. She looked worried for what might've happened to Wendy.

"Natsu, where's Wendy?" She exclaimed.

"She's safe… where's Happy and Lucy?"

"Happy's been taken… And I haven't seen Lucy." She panted.

"Well then… let's go find them. Come on Lea." Natsu said as he offered Lea a ride on his back to assure her that nothing else is going to happen.

* * *

Meanwhile…_  
Kyaaaahaaahaaaa~! Natsu, where are you? This skeleton is really creeping me out! _Wendy thought to herself as she was still trapped inside the trunk in the storage room.

* * *

Natsu, Charle and Happy, searched for any clues to where their friends might be, they were lucky enough that the ghost didn't saw them. The three of them went to the storage room where Natsu hid Wendy, but had completely forgotten about her, he concentrated to find his comrades.

"Okay… Where do you think the ghost hid Lucy, Happy and Rhea?" Charle asked the pink haired fire dragon slayer.

"I… don't know…" He said between panting because of the exhaustion from finding their friends. Then they suddenly heard someone calling for help, Natsu had completely forgotten about Wendy. He opened the trunk where the little sky dragon slayer was, she saw her crying, and sitting next to a pile of bones. He quickly helped her get off the chest.

"Sorry, Wendy. I forgot all about you…" Natsu said, embarrassed.

"Wha-what is that?" Lea pointed at the skeleton inside the trunk, terrified of whatever it is.

"Natsu! Why did you left Wendy in a trunk with a pile of bones in it?" Charle yelled at Natsu while helping Wendy get the spider webs and dust off her clothes.

"Hey… what's this?" He asked, not minding what the white cat said. He took something from a box next to the trunk. It looked like newspapers that have aged from the decades of being untouched.

"Louise, daughter of the count, went missing."He read one of the headlines.

"Little-miss-perfect, Kidnapped or Ran away?" Charle said as she read another one.

"Louise, the only daughter of the count, Leigh, went missing 3 days ago. She was last seen by her cousins playing hide and seek. The town's people searched everywhere to find the angelic like girl." The twins read the contents of the other newspaper.

"Finally… you found me…" and there it is, the little ghost, but this time she looked much like a normal little girl but with a translucent body, rather than before that she had cuts and blood all over her. The four of them were confused of what she had just said. She walked slowly closer to them, and explained.

"Many, many years ago… when I was still alive, me and my cousins were playing hide and seek here in this mansion. I hid myself inside this trunk, because I thought no one would ever think to find me here, and I was right, the trunk locked itself shut, I couldn't get out. I tried to yell for help, but no one came. I died a few weeks later… ever since then; I asked anyone who entered my home, but was terrified of my ghostly appearance… A lot of people played 'hide-and-seek' here, even though they knew what was inside this mansion. So, I hid them in this mansion because of my hatred for that game."

"So… where are our friends?" Natsu asked her… still confused at what she had just said.

"They're waiting for you outside…" then she disappeared… into the light.

* * *

"Lucy! Happy!" Natsu said as he saw his comrades outside the mansion. It was already dark outside… only the moon lit up the surroundings. A lot of people were also with them outside, murmuring, asking and guessing of what happened to them.

"Natsu, Wendy… could you two explain what just happened to us?" Lucy asked, confused of what just happened. Wendy and Charle explained what the ghost was and what it wanted. All of them were shocked from what they heard, most of them don't believe if it was true or not.

"Rhea!" Lea said as she ran to her sister for a hug.

"Sorry, Lea…" She apologized to her twin for what she did to her earlier.

"It's okay…" Lea accepted her sister's apology and hugged her tighter.

"Well… come on, I'm hungry let's get something to eat." Natsu said, not minding what just happened earlier.

* * *

A/N Well… that fanfic wasn't scarier as I thought it would… btw… did you guys remember the episode around the tower of heaven arc where Natsu and others went to a resort and casino? Well, maybe all of you know that Natsu hates Roulette, well I tried it once myself, now I know why Natsu wants to destroy that stupid game ..  
By the way… I decided that I'm gonna make most of my fanfics, horror genre :3

Well anyway… Love it? Hate it? Scared of it? Review please~!


End file.
